


Where The Fallen Heart Goes

by kaegurichi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaegurichi/pseuds/kaegurichi
Summary: Seungkwan is a floating boat with no destination. Hansol is his anchor.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Where The Fallen Heart Goes

Seungkwan is an average man. 

He is very aware of how he is but a single minuscule lego piece subsisting in this vast universe, and not even one that whoever's up there might step on accidentally. 

If one asks him to recount his life all the way from birth up till now, it would take barely 5 minutes to go through his 25 years of existence. 

His sister once referred to him as a worker ant when he was 17, the kind that dies off quickly after mating once. She was mostly making fun of him losing his virginity and ending it before he even put it in, so "does it actually count because technically you still have a clean dic-" A fight quickly ensued and ended just as fast with Seungkwan on the losing side. Because, well, noonas are invincible. Also, somewhere deep down, he did feel like an ant most of the time, life-wise. 

He was born on an island a little away from the mainland, had a completely average childhood with just the right amount of troublemaking and growing up, and went to an average school getting average grades. He dated a girl in high school, one of his classmates. It was really more of a social thing, because everyone around them were getting together, and it felt like a natural move to the next stage of life. They dated for about 3 months or so, then broke up peacefully and went back to being friends. Other than giving her his first kiss and debatable virginity, Seungkwan barely remembers anything else from then. 

He lived life like this, and he has accepted it, really. It's not like he has no emotions; he laughs and cries just like any other, it's just that… What was the word Wonwoo used? Seungkwan struggles a little as he heaves his suitcase up the narrow aged stone steps lit by nothing but a few scraggy streetlights dotted here and there. 

Right. He feels like an NPC. You know, those characters in games with zero personality traits, never part of the plot-line and repeat the same things over and over when you click on them? Yeah, that.

This NPC has moved from his NPC island to NPC Town in the mainland, looking for his normal and average NPC lodging that he is to be living in, preferably for the next 5 years. 

Because NPCs prefer nothing but stability. 

Seungkwan huffs, realising belatedly that he is actually a little offended at being called an NPC. He really shouldn't be, since that description is extremely accurate, and Wonwoo is also an extremely nice friend to have recommended him to his to-be-landlord. 

After 25 years of lazing under the orange trees on his homely island, so much so that he probably smells like a huge orange himself, he has finally decided to take a step outside and do something different. Back then he graduated high school and continued his parents' business, managing a family restaurant known for their marinated crabs. He can't say he hated it. It was familiar, he knew what to do and did it well. And he would've continued doing it too. 

Until he met Wonwoo. 

Seungkwan's nose itches, and he lets out a muffled sneeze. Somewhere far away, a dog barks in response. Seungkwan sniffs, pulls his coat tighter around him and continues to shuffle up the steps. The seasons have crept into each other recently, and he is sensitive to stuff like that. 

It is cold and dark, and he really wishes he could be indoors right now. 

It takes some time, many mutterings along the lines of "shouldn't there be more street lamps in the damn city", and just one wrong turn, but he is finally standing in front of a two-floored apartment looking exactly like the picture Wonwoo sent him. 

It looks really, really nice. And warm. The light on the doorstep was left on, and Seungkwan wonders if it was meant for him, the thought softening him a little inside. It hasn't really hit him yet, but it is the first time he left home, for good. Any act of kindness is greatly appreciated. 

He takes in a deep breath, and presses the doorbell. 

He hears some movement from inside the house and his heart is starting to beat really fast. He chuckles a little, albeit nervously. For an NPC, this sure feels awfully like the start of a-

The door opens with a click, and just like that, Seungkwan's mind blanks out. 

In years to come, he would look back on this moment and remember how it all began all over again. 

"Hi, you must be Seungkwan." 

"..." 

"Um… you okay there?" 

"..." 

"You  _ are _ Seungkwan, right? Boo Seungkwan? Or did I get the wrong person…" 

Seungkwan is an average man. He doesn't think highly of himself, but he appreciates what he has. Just an average guy that some might call cute. 

An average man standing in front of a god. 

Or at least that's how it feels. And Seungkwan is not even religious. 

He has never seen anyone so  _ beautiful _ . There is no way anyone is  _ allowed _ to look like that. How can someone's voice sound like honey melting into his innards. Nothing makes sense and he's just screaming in his head right now. 

"Hey, I'm actually getting a little worried. You're kind of drooling…?" 

_ God is waving his hand in front of my face. _

"Oh. Ohhhhhh no. I get it now. Shit shit shit shit  _ shit _ I'm so sorry." 

_ Why is he apologising? He should never be apologising. He could do no wrong. I should kneel down to him. It is my fault. I- _

Something clicks in Seungkwan's brain and he blinks, disoriented. It's as if a vital function just shut down on him and it does  _ not _ feel good. Nausea rushes over him and he almost keels over right there, if not for the strong arms holding him up. 

"Wh-" 

Everything is spinning as he stumbles into the room, still in the stranger's arms. He registers that it is finally warm, and that's all he can manage before one of them (definitely him) loses balance and they fall with a crash. 

"Ow." 

Seungkwan doesn't feel any pain, mostly because he fell on his ass and his head was cradled by whoever is on top of him right now. And that person is actively crushing him. He tries to blink his sight into focus and politely ask for some space, but whatever comes out of his mouth just sounds like the keyboard smashes that people make Siri read. 

"Whudgetovve." He says intelligently. 

"Oh my gosh I am  _ so _ sorry." 

Seungkwan now sees the man sitting up on top of him clearer now, and that he looks more like a boy, and that his brows are really furrowed. He is also looking at him as if he's dying, that can't be good. He can't remember why he wanted to give everything to this boy just a few moments ago. In fact, he can't even remember why he's here. Scratch that, he doesn't even know his own name now. 

The boy says something that Seungkwan doesn't catch. His eyes are closing now, and he's too tired to fight them. He feels something wet against his cheek, and he wonders if he's actually dying and the boy is weeping for him. That thought eventually fades away as well as he tumbles head-first into a dreamless abyss. 

**Author's Note:**

> just going with the flow, big thanks to Fel who is always there when I need her.


End file.
